I'm Over Him At Least I Will Be
by HypeyHaflingers
Summary: Bella and Edward used to date but he broke her heart. It's been a year and with the help of her best friends, and a strange connection she shares with Jacob Black she's begining to move on. Or is she? OOC AH Canon Couples at the end.
1. SOS

**AN This is my first Fanfictioin so I hope it's not terrible. Criticism would be gladly received. **

**The song for this chapter is S.O.S by Jordin Sparks but I'm not going to tell you to listen to it I just think it fits.**

**Disclaimer: This seems kinda pointless 'cos I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer who Twilight belongs to since I'm writing a fanfiction but ooh well, I don't own Twilight. **

S.O.S

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was 6:00am who the hell was calling at this hour? I searched my bedside table until I found my phone and glanced at the caller id before answering.

"Alice what do you want? It's 6:00am...6:00AM!!" I yelled at her through the phone. I didn't have to get up it's not like today was important.

"Um. Bella it's the first day of senior year and I need you to let me in!" I gasped and jumped out of bed tearing out my bedroom and down the stairs flinging open the door as I hung up to see my hyper pixie of a best friend. She greeted me quickly and danced through the doorway and skipped upstairs to my bedroom, not even waiting for me.

I rushed after her and tripped before I had taken three steps, damn my lack of coordination and balance. When I finally reached my bedroom, without tripping again, Alice was sitting on my double bed searching through the massive bags I hadn't even noticed she had with her.

"So today is the day I make you look absolutely amazing so we can show Forks High and my pig of a brother that you are a new and confidant Bella. Who is so totally over Edward." she finished with a piercing stare right at me.

Edward was Alice's brother and also my ex boyfriend who dumped me last year apparently 'for my own good' but I think he just couldn't cope with people like Jessica Stanley laughing at him for going out with me. I was pretty torn up and still hadn't gotten over him which is why Alice was here, I had sent her an S.O.S last week asking for her help as I was determined to be a new confidant Bella who not only looked good, but had moved on with her life.

"Or will be soon." I added onto the end. She laughed, a high tinkling sound as beautiful as her; she had flawless skin although a little pale, spiky black hair that added to her pixie look and she was only 4'10''. She looked great in a long white blouse black leggings, and a black belt round her waist. And simple make-up since she didn't need it.

Alice jumped up and surveyed me for a moment before ordering me into the shower. I went into my en suite and turned the shower on hot before undressing and getting. I let the warm water wash away all my tension and tried to imagine it washing away the old geeky Bella. After shampooing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and washing away all the dirt form my body I got out to find Alice had left some very un-Bella like underwear out. I sighed resigning myself to the fact that this was a necessary start to my transformation.

I walked back into my bedroom feeling very self conscious in the dark blue lacy lingerie. Alice shook her head slightly at my embarrassment but said nothing before handing me a pair of dark, low slung hipster skinny jeans and a blue and white checked blouse, I stared at them this was nothing like the girly things I thought Alice would make me wear.

"Don't look so shocked," she started "I want to show people a new Bella but I don't want to take away who you really are." I smiled at her relieved. I then began putting on the clothes, they looked surprisingly good on me, the jeans making my legs look longer somehow, and the blouse was tight enough to make me look curvy, and revealing enough to show some cleavage without being trampy. She then handed me a pair of black and blue flats that looked great with the outfit. I gave her a quick hug before sitting in the chair in front of my mirror.

She started on my hair drying and straightening it, which took an amazingly long amount of time. Next she moved to my make-up, taking another long time. When she was finished I looked in the mirror, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened simultaneously. I looked amazing. She had made my normally boring flat brown hair look wavy and full of body going down to my shoulders. She had been quite subtle with the make just a thin line of black eye-liner, some mascara, smoky brown eye shadow that made my plain brown eyes look interesting and a little bit of bronzer on my face, maybe to hide my ever present blush. I shrieked in a very Alice like fashion and gave her a huge hug thanking her for making me look so incredible.

We went downstairs and I shoved some pop tarts in the toaster. She began coaching me on how I was to make myself look like this everyday and I listened to her carefully because hell I needed all the help I could get. She was just going into the finer points of moisturiser application when I heard a beep outside.

"Is that Rose?" I asked excited that my other best friend was going to be involved in this as well.

"Um duh. You want to arrive in style and what better way than Rosalie's cherry red BMW convertible?" I couldn't think of any so I shrugged grabbed my bag ran out the house and jumped in the back seat of her car after locking my front door.

Rose is stunning and when I say stunning I mean stunning, she has long blonde hair, perfectly symmetrical face, thin but curvy body and legs that go on for days. Today she was wearing tight blue jeans, a pretty black top and a fitted red leather jacket. She was every boys dream girl, or appeared to be anyway. Underneath Rose was loyal and kinda scary when she wanted to be, she cussed like a sailor and was better than anyone when it came to cars. She pulled out of my drive as soon as me and Alice were settled in.

"I'm here" she began "to teach you how to be confidant" I started to protest because she couldn't just teach me to be confidant.

"Or appear to be anyway" she finished with a glare at me in the mirror. I smiled and nodded letting her know I was listening.

"First, do you remember the walk?" I nodded. Last week Rose and Alice had come over to teach me how to walk properly, we each had an individual walk. Rose's was a strong powerhouse strut meant for the runway. Alice's was a ballet dancer style sachet that suited her graceful frame. Mine was to be in between the two, not as strut like as Rose's and not as dance like as Alice's but still sexy.

"Next, attitude. You need to look confidant and make people believe you don't give a crap. I know you Bella, you take everything as an insult, well today most things will be insults 'cos teenage girls are bitchy as hell and they will be jealous of you and your new look." I gulped dreading that part.

"Oh, and you need to be flirty. Not ho-ish like Jessica and Lauren but fun for boys to be around..." Alice chimed in.

"Lots of touching. On the arm, chest anything really, just nothing sexual." Rose added in.

"You have to be funny and flirty, play with the boys." Alice said jumping in again.

"And they'll be wrapped round your little finger in no time." Rose finished.

"Ooo, don't forget the number one rule!" Alice said.

"Don't be afraid to let out your inner bitch!" They exclaimed together, all of us falling into fits of giggles.

"Seriously though Bella, people will walk all over you if you don't walk on them first." Rose said looking serious. I nodded and smiled.

"Chill. I can do this, piece of cake" I proclaimed, proud that my voice sounded confidant. Rose and Alice turned to each other looking like they'd pat themselves on the back if they could. Rose pulled into the school car park and Alice was right we did make an entrance since Rosalie's car was clearly the nicest and newest in the whole car park. Everyone paused and turned staring at us. We sat for a moment before Rose nodded and we all opened our doors slowly getting out one foot at a time, like in the movies, also like in the movies we swished our hair, shut the doors and walked away from the car like we didn't care. Rosalie swung her arm over her shoulder to lock the car with the beeper and we began walking into school.


	2. Bad Influence

**A.N Beyond sorry it took me so long to write this, real life just got in the way seriously badly. I know you probably get told that all the time but it's the truth, I'm still sorry though. Now we have Edwards reaction to Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Blates not Stephenie Meyers who owns Twilight.**

When we walked into school it was like we were in a film, you know when the main girls walk into school and its slow motion with everyone stopping and staring, the boys swooning and the girls grabbing hold of there boyfriends. I was fighting the laughter and the corner of my mouth twitched upwards when we passed Jessica who was 'trying' to make out with Mike Newton, but he was too busy watching us.

We went round the corner into a nearly deserted hallway and I grinned,

"That was just like a film, you know when the girls walk in and... just wow!" I was buzzing, people had never noticed me like that before and it felt surprisingly good. Alice and Rose doubled over in laughter at my little outburst. I was joining in when I looked up and saw Edward coming down the corridor, but it wasn't the sight of him that made me stop laughing and my face fall, it was the head tramp herself Tanya hanging of his arm like his...his...his girlfriend! Alice and Rosalie noticed I had stopped and turned following the direction of my stare, I could of sworn I heard Alice hiss.

"That bitch!" Rosalie whisper shouted since they were getting closer. Tanya turned and looked at Rosalie and Alice, not seeming to notice me,

"Wannabees!" she said with a sneer

"Tramp" they replied with equally scary sneers. Tanya huffed and went to walk by but Edward had stopped and was staring at me.

"Hey, lil' sis care to introduce me to your" he looked me up and down, "sexy new friend?" he asked still looking at me.

"This is Be-" Alice began, but I cut her off with a wave of my hand. Suddenly feeling brave and angry, I leaned forward so I was right next to Edwards ear and breathed with a husky voice "It's me, Bella. Do you like the new model?" then I leaned back, Edward blanched visibly and seemed trying to say something since his mouth kept opening and shutting, but then again he could have been doing an impression of a fish. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes and looking indifferent.

"It's alright." he said with a shrug and then walked by.

We stood frozen in silence for a moment before Alice spoke,

"Did you see Tanya's face when when Edward was staring at Bella like that?" she asked.

"Yes I thought she was gunna slap him, or us. Oh this going to be brilliant we can sooo use this to our advantage..." I tuned out of their animated discussion because the truth was I hadn't seen Tanya's face because I was too busy looking at Edward's, his strong jaw and amazingly green eyes, full lips and flawless skin not forgetting his absolutely sexy copper bed hair that couldn't be tamed but was all the more endearing because of it.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice's annoyed voice brought me out of my reverie,

"Huh?" I said, always so articulate.

"I was just saying how you should mess with Edwards head. He's always such an asshole to girls especially you. And now you can teach him a lesson. Nothing drastic, just flirting with him then hanging off of another boy and ignoring him, that sorta thing just let him know he's not gods gift to women."

I was mulling over Alice's words on my way to first period English, and it was because of this state of distraction that I didn't see Mike before I walked into him. "oof" I breathed on impact before apologising to him,

"It's ok, no problem re-" he started to say as he turned, then he saw me and stopped mouth slightly agape, before laughing lightly.

"My fault entirely. I haven't seen you around before, you must be new. I'm Mike and you are?" he said all this quickly and loudly with a slightly too friendly smile.

"Actually I'm not new you just never noticed me before," he looked positively appalled at himself for passing me by, "It's Edwards ex, Bella." I smiled remembering Alice and Rosalie's advice and tried to look flirty.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't recognise you!" he exclaimed. I put my hand on his arm and smiled hoping I looked flirty and not like an idiot.

"It's ok. I do look different. So what lesson do you have?" he nodded kind of dumbly for a moment before answering me.

"Um...Uh...English"

"Me too!" I said jumping slightly in fake excitement and walking off with him in tow. Mike's not a bad person he's actually kinda sweet in a labrador puppy way, with his blonde hair, round baby face, blue eyes and the fact that he follows you around after you show him any kind of attention.

I had my first two lessons with Mike who spoke a lot and just let me sit and listen as long as I sent the occasional flirtatious gesture his way. Then I had Angela in my other lessons. Angela was a kind girl who didn't care about popularity and only wanted to do well in school and be with her boyfriend Ben.

I was walking to lunch with Angela when I saw it...

"Guys this is it!" I almost shouted as I slid into the chair next to Alice and slammed the paper down on the table.

"This is what Bella? What the hell is up with you?" Rose asked looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"This," I said holding up the paper, "is a poster of a band asking for a new singer." I told them excitedly, they just looked at me still confused.

"Edwards band!" I said slowly and realisation dawned on both of their faces.

"Oh my god Bella, this is brilliant, you can join his band and... wait how is this brilliant?" Alice asked. I sighed these two were being so slow today.

"What do female singers in bands wear?" I asked condescendingly

"Not a lot." Rose scoffed,

"Exactly!" I exclaimed "I join his band and be around him like three times a week wearing next to nothing and singing suggestive songs!" the both broke out in identical evil grins.

"Oh we are such a bad influence on you." Rose said.

"Yup definitely corrupted her." Alice agreed.

"I love that song." I said distractedly since Edward had just walked in.

"What song?" they asked in unison. Gosh they were being slow.

"You know the Pink song..." nothing "Lordy lordy I cant help it I like to party, its geneetic its electrifying. Wind me up and watch me go, where she stops nobody knows. Its a good excuse to be a bad influence on you, and you, and you..." I sang trailing, off at the end shocked by their confused faces.

"Never heard it, but you should so try for the band cos your amazing." Alice gushed. I smiled and thought about how it would be to sing in front of people.

"What if he doesn't let her in?" Rose asked. She had a point actually and I began to think about how pointless it was because he would never let me in his band.

"Don't sweat it he cant say no after she sings because if she does the rest of his band will wonder why he wont let her in then he'll have to explain his feelings for Bella and that's just not his style." Alice said in one breath. I shook my head slightly at her ability to speak without breathing, but I was secretly relieved she had reassured me.

"Oh my god! Would you just look at the muscles on him?" Rose said slapping my arm repeatedly to get my attention whilst staring at the boy who had just walked in. I looked over the top of Alice's head to see Emmett the star of our football team walk in. He was HUGE, 100% muscle but the sweetest, funniest and most child like boy I've ever met, his curly hair just added to the child like effect. Rose was head over heels in love with him, but had never been able to hold a sensible conversation with him. Alice let out a little squeal and jumped up running into the arms of a tall, blond boy. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Rose's brother, they had been going out since Alice had first set eyes on him. He had lived with Rose's dad in Texas for a lot of his life and had kept some of his southern twang, and still wore a cowboy hat all the time.

"I wish she wouldn't..." Rose mumbled when Alice began a full on make out sesh with Jasper in the middle of the lunch room. I laughed and looked at the time, only five minutes till class and I had biology so I didn't want to be late. Saying my goodbyes to Rose and waving to the still busy Alice I left for Biology.

**Again sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be biology and Jacobs first entrance. Let me know if you want him to be nice or not? Do you want him and Bella to be just friends? More than friends? Not friends at all? I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but bear with me please.**


End file.
